prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hino Akane/Image Gallery
Official Profiles Cure Sunny.PNG|Cure Sunny/Hino Akane profile (Toei Animation) 552.PNG|Cure Sunny profile (Toei Animation) curesunnyprofile.gif|Cure Sunny profile (TV Asahi) cure.sunny.movprof.png|Cure Sunny Movie profile SmilePreCureChibi_Akane.png|Cure Sunny's child profile Princesssunny.jpg|Cure Sunny Princess Form Chara_sm_chara_04.png|Cure Sunny from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagesunny.jpg|Cure Sunny's pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Smile2.jpg|Cure Sunny profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage.2.Sunny.Concept.PNG|Cure Sunny's concept art for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi sunny.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Sunny's special blackboard profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi HinoAkaneprofile123.jpg|Akane in her school uniform HinoAkaneprofile124.jpg|Akane in her winter casual clothes AkaneSummer.jpg|Akane in her summer casual clothes akane.movprof.png|Akane's movie profile akanevolleyballattire.jpg|Artist Notes: Akane's volleyball attire. UltraCureSunny.jpg|Concept art of Ultra Cure Sunny tumblr_mz9qy0UiDt1qmlmyuo2_r1_1280.jpg|Akane rough sketch NS325.jpg|Cure Sunny's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi PC25.png|Cure Sunny's pose from the first poster Cure Sunny New Stage 3 Profile.jpg|Cure Sunny poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_Sunny.png|Cure Sunny pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c04_2_main.png|Cure Sunny's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Glitter Sunny.jpg|Glitter Sunny's profile Cure Sunny Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Sunny's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Sunny Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Sunny's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Sunny.png|Infant Cure Sunny profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureSunnyMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Sunny from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Hino Akane 2nddecor.png|Akane holding the second Decor in episode 2 akane first.jpeg|Akane's first transformation in episode 2. Akane Hino holding her Smile Pack.PNG|Akane with her Smile Pact AkaneSoloTransformation.png|Akane's individual sequence AkaneMiyukiCandy.jpg|Akane with Miyuki and Candy Smpc07-7.jpg|Akane holding a gorilla Akane.jpg|Akane with her spatula Akanenbrother.jpg|Akane and Genki. small-akane.png|Akane in her classroom Smpc11-11.jpg|Akane standing on top of her friends' shoulders as they hold her up little akane.jpg|Young Akane Smpc10 ending cut.jpg|Akane smiling Akanewish.png|Akane's wish in episode 21. sm24-018.jpg|Akane as a fairy in episode 24 Akane with Nao.jpg|Akane with Nao Akane.30.png|Akane dreaming SmPC34AkanePrincess.PNG|Akane as an Arabian princess SmPC36AkaneSunset.png|Akane before sunlight SmPC36AkaneRunning.png|Akane with free hair kidakane.png|Akane transforming as a child Akane's Treasure.png|Akane's Treasure in episode 40. Akane as One-Inch Boy in the movie.jpg|Akane as One-Inch Boy in the movie Cure Sunny sunnybluray.jpg|Official screenshot of Cure Sunny. Sunny2.png|Sunny's rosy cheeks. Sunny!.jpg|Sunny during her introduction. SunnyStrength.jpg|Cure Sunny saves Cure Happy HappySunny.jpg|Happy Cure Sunny Sunnyfights.jpg|Cure Sunny fights Smpc0204.jpg|Sunny doing the Sunny Fire Cure Sunny eyecatch.jpg|Cure Sunny eyecatch Cure Sunny eyecatch 2.jpg|Cure Sunny eyecatch 2 Sunnyfire2.jpg|Sunny charging up her Smile Pact Smpc0203.jpg|Cure Sunny in episode 2 CureSunnyHappy.jpg|Cure Sunny with Cure Happy sunnyteasespeace.jpg|Sunny teasing Peace about her introductory speech. Smpc10-91.jpg|Cure Sunny on the sky Rainbow healing sunny.jpg|Sunny doing the Rainbow Healing Cure Sunny with butterfly wings.jpg|Cure Sunny with butterfly wings Sunnyhitakanbe.png|Cure Sunny hit an Akanbe tumblr_m5dk0rfCrp1r6zl1uo1_r1_1280.jpg|Princess Sunny Rainbowburstsunn.jpg|Cure Sunny during Rainbow Burst Princess Sunny eyecatch.jpg|Princess Sunny eyecatch Sunny.mermaid.png|Cure Sunny as a mermaid SmPC36FireSword.png|Cure Sunny summoning a fire sword Sunnykid.png|Cure Sunny as a child in episode 38. Sunny.fireyoung.png|Young Sunny attempts to use Sunny Fire A.png|Upgraded Cure Sunny SmPC47 Sunny tossing a monster.jpg|SmPC47 Sunny tossing a monster Sunny Fire Burning 2.PNG|Sunny using Sunny Fire Burning Sunny attacks the monster with her flames.jpg|Sunny attacks the monster with her flames.jpg Ultra Sunny.png|Ultra Cure Sunny in episode 47. curesunnynewstage.png|Cure Sunny in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. CureSunnyHCPC.jpg|Cure Sunny saying her 10th anniversary message in episode 31 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Others Masahirosunnypeace.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Sunny & Peace Masahirosunny.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Sunny Masahirosunny2.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Sunny powerup sunny card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Sunny. sunny intro.PNG|Cure Sunny introducing herself in Pretty Cure Online. vp;lh.PNG|Akane in Pretty Cure Online Game Akane in Pretty Cure Online.PNG|Cure Sunny attacks in Pretty Cure Online Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery